The disclosed embodiments relate to a medical device. Specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to a guidewire used as a medical device which is inserted into a lumen for the purposes of treatment and inspection.
Conventionally, various devices have been proposed as a medical device that is inserted into a tubular organ, such as a blood vessel, a digestive tract, or a urinary duct, and an in-vivo tissue for the purposes of treatment and inspection.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,580 discloses a guidewire having a shaft twisted around its longitudinal axis. In the guidewire, a twisted portion is provided in a portion of the shaft positioned inside of a coil body. On the other hand, a large-diameter portion of the shaft positioned proximally from the coil body is not twisted but has a smooth surface.